Tessa Cummings
Tesla Cummings is one of the main female characters of Lockwood. She is the deuteragonist of the series. At the beginning of the series, Tesla's parents die in a car accident. It is revealed in the series premiere that a mysterious man is to blame for her parents death. She has a fraternal twin sister, Chelcie. Tesla was envied by many girls in Philadelphia due to her popularity. She dated many guys at her old school including Ryan Dundee and Blake Harris. She won most popular in her high school 3 years in a row. Tesla is described as the "Queen Bee" student at Montgomery High School. Tesla is best friends with Miranda Solomon, Aria Grady and Chelcie Cummings. She is close friends with Tyler Cummings, Malcolm McCoy and Robert Hines. Her life changes drastically after she and her friends find out that they are being stalked by the same man who had killed her parents. However she is still unaware that he has anything to do with her parents' death. In Season One, Tesla is still trying to cope with her parents' death when she is introduced to Tyler's group of friends, also known as the "Populars." For the first 17 years of her life Tesla lived at 1480 Elm Street, in Philadelphia. In Season One, she moved to Lockwood with her Uncle Ted. Early Life 1998 = Tesla Cummings was born in Philadelphia, PA to Kurt Cummings and Pauline Cummings on May 18, 1998. She has one younger sister, Chelcie Cummings. Tesla learned to walk when she was 13 months old, and her first word was "dada" at the age of 12 months. She lived in Philadelphia for the first 17 years of her life with her parents and sister. They led a quiet small town life without many thrills. |-| 2012-2013 = Tesla was 14 years old and a freshman at Montgomery High School. It was her first year at the high school and she was very excited. Tesla made a lot of enemies at her school because of her popularity including that of her sister. Tesla was the star cheerleader and had many boyfriends. Tesla used to make fun of her sister's best friend Tyler Moore because she knew the two liked each other and she wasn't fond of him. She dated Ryan Dundee until he mysteriously passed away. Tesla was devastated even though she had so much support from her peers. |-| 2014-2015 = Tesla made honor roll in her junior year in high school because she focused all her time on the books after the death of Ryan and went on to win homecoming queen for the third year in a row. She met the senior football capatin Blake Harris and the two started dating shortly after. She contacts Blake to tell him she is moving and he tells her that they can't be together. Life in Lockwood Season 1 = Tesla moves to Lockwood during her senior year. She started at Lockwood High School a few weeks late into the semester. |-| Chelcie Cummings Tyler Cummings Ryan Dundee = Ryan and Tesla dated for about 4 months until his tragic death. |-| Blake Harris = Blake and Tesla started dating the spring semester of her junior year. They continued to date until he found out she was moving to Lockwood. Season 1 = 25/25 *''First Day'' *''Say It Isn't So'' *''Bring on the Night'' *''At Last'' *''Do the Right Thing'' *''All Good Things'' *''Secrets & Lies'' *''The Locket'' *''The Stranger'' *''Lost & Found'' *''Bad Company'' *''The Body'' *''Great Expectations'' *''Love Hurts'' *''Blood Ties'' *''The Ex-Files'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''First Kiss'' *''No Way Out'' *''Showtime'' *''Do No Harm'' *''Triangle'' *''Enemy Within'' *''The "I" in Team'' *''No Place Like Home'' |-| Season 2 = 24/24 *''It Starts Again'' *''Mother Knows Best'' *''Paranoia'' *''Mistaken Identity'' *''Out of Time'' *''Knock, Knock'' *''You're Welcome'' *''Chain Reaction'' *''Abandoned Again'' *''If Looks Could Kill'' *''Enemies'' *''Time Bomb'' *''She'' *''Inside Out'' *''S.O.S.'' *''Loyalty'' *''Tomorrow'' *''In Deep'' *''Untouched'' *''First Impressions'' *''The Oath'' *''Friend or Foe'' *''Origins'' *''The Curse'' |-| Season 3 = 24/24 *''Sense & Sensitivity'' *''24 Hours'' *''Crash & Burn'' *''Five by Five'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''Home'' *''Sleep Tight'' *''Harm's Way'' *''Seeing Red'' *''All the Way'' *''The Girl in Question'' *''Out of Sight, Out of Mind'' *''When She was Bad'' *''Do or Die'' *''Helpless'' *''As You Were'' *''Little White Lies'' *''Villians'' *''Destiny'' *''Sacrifice (Part 1)'' *''Sacrifice (Part 2)'' *''Race Against Time'' *''I Fall to Pieces'' *''I Will Remember You''